Our Baby, Alicechan!
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Alice and the role holders were invited to see the Jokers show at the circus. Unfortunately one of the magic tricks accidently turns Alice into a five year old! Watch as the adorable Alice-chan makes the role holders laugh, blush, and cry!
1. Chapter 1: Wah?

**Seo Hyun here! :D Well. . . . I have created my second story! Hooray! The Jokers really have amazing powers to do things hahahaha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Wah?<p>

Another typical day in Clover Country; it was a sunny day for some reason as Alice walked towards the circus tent. Sounds of people laughing and shouting and scents of cotton candy and funnel cakes filled the air. Alice stretched out her arms, feeling that today nothing will go wrong. Maybe. . .

Alice was meeting up with all of the role-holders at the circus because in the rules, one of the role-holders must hold an event from time to time and today the Jokers were going to hold a circus performance for all of them. She went ahead to meet early with Boris and the twins to play some games before the show started. She walked towards the trio.

"Hey Boris!" said Alice in a cheerful tone. Boris didn't look particularly happy to be at the Joker's place, but if Alice was happy, he was happy.

"Hey Alice, wanna play some mini games before the show goes on?" Boris wagged his cat tail at the girl as the twins munched on cotton candy.

"Sure!" Alice followed the three chatting and avoiding any of the weapons Dee and Dum tried to pull out at her. Finally, it was time for the show and the four of them met up with the role-holders. They had special seats in the front rows.

Vivaldi was squealing happily as she held a cute stuffed elephant while Peter had a scowl on his face (because he was too far away from Alice haha). Ace had his stupid and goofy smile on and Boris mad scary faces towards Pierce, who was hiding behind Gowland. Blood looked pissed off as Dee and Dum annoyed Elliot. Alice sat in between Julius and Gray, who were both giving each other death glares. And Nightmare sat the end, reading the role-holders' minds, chuckling at their thoughts.

Suddenly a loud voice came up on the speakers. The lights dimmed leaving a lone spotlight in the center of the tent. Faceless people murmured as excitement started to build up.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (AND ALICE)," Alice rolled her eyes as the Jokers made this announcement. "WE GIVE YOU A PERFORMANCE OF A LIFETIME!" Confetti fell everywhere and the performance started (You guys can make up any scene you want. I have no idea what performances there should be, besides elephants haha).

It was already the end of the show and the Jokers had a good magic trick up their sleeves. They were supposed to change an apple into a bird (haha), but something strange happened. After white-san flicked his whip at the apple, a bright light came up and the whole crowd started to scream. The role-holders shielded their eyes as they light grew brighter and brighter. Then the light faded. Nothing happened; the apple was still an apple. The Jokers broke a small sweat of nervousness, but they bowed and the crowd still cheered.

"That was strange," Boris said in a suspicious tone. After the show, all of the role-holders went backstage to speak to the two men.

"F***! You F***** messed up the performance!" Black-san was furious yelling at White-san.

"Me? How did I mess it up? You probably messed my whip, the reason why the apple didn't transform!"

"F*** YOU!" Black-san stormed out and pushed through the role-holders and went back to his prison (where he whipped and tortured his prisoners, poor them. . .haha).

After White-san regained his composure he faced the role-holders. "So, how was the show?"

"It could have been worse," said Boris with a smirk on his face. "We liked the dagger knives that were thrown at the horses!" said the bloody twins with lust in their eyes.

"It was stupid and filthy," said Peter (still annoyed that he didn't get to sit next to Alice.)

"No need to be the critic Peter," said White-san slightly offended. "By the way, where is Alice?" All of the role-holders grew wide eyed, realizing that Alice wasn't with them.

"ALICE MY LOVE!" Peter was panicking and ran out of the tent to look for her. All of the role-holders scrambled leaving Ace and White-san backstage. "Why aren't you looking?" asked white-san. "Why should I?" said Ace with his usual goofy smile. White-san shrugged and went to his trailer to rest a bit.

"Alice! Alice! Where are you?" Gray looked frantically along with Nightmare. "Where would she go?" Hearing this question, Julius paused. "Black-san." Gray gave a look and his eyes-widened. All three rushed to the prison.

Boris and Pierce were in the forest yelling Alice's name while Blood was actually panicking, searching for the girl as well. The mafia family looked around the area of the circus, pushing faceless people out of the way. Vivaldi looked more closely towards the cute items, thinking that Alice might have been hiding near them or looking at them.

Meanwhile, no one looked inside the tent. In the front row where they sat was a tiny girl around the age of five. She was adorable, cute, and any words to describe a five year old. It was Alice (more like Alice-chan); D. Her clothes transformed into a cute puffy casual dress that was pink with a ribbon on the front. Her hair was all the way to her waist, held up by two pink ribbons the sides of her head.

Alice-chan eyed the whip that was lying in the middle of the tent.

(Back to Julius, Gray and Nightmare): The three of them rushed over to the prison thinking Black-san was holding Alice captive. But unfortunate for them, he wasn't. They had interrupted his whipping session on the prisoners (sounds sooo. . . hahaha I don't even want to think about it!) Black-san spread a few cuss words into the air before shoving the three outside.

"Where could she be?" Gray and Julius were irritated; Nightmare read their minds still chuckling.

Ace casually walked back into the tent seeing if anyone left "valuables" behind for him to take. As he walked in, he saw Alice-chan. He eyed her as she was chewing on the whip and pretending that it was a snake.

"Alice?" Ace walked curiously towards the little girl.

Alice giggled at Ace. "Pretty boy!" was the first sentence that came out of her mouth. Ace smiled (ooo a plan forming!).

"Are you my oni-chan?" said the girl in a cute voice. Ace couldn't help but smile and laugh at the girl. "Yes I am, Alice-chan!" The girl dropped the whip and squealed at Ace. She spread her arms out to him and he invitingly picked her up and hugged her. "Oni-chan! Alice-chan wants to play!" Ace smiled even more, an evil plot already forming. "Okay Alice-chan! Here, why don't we find more oni-chans (and onee-san haha) to play with us?" Alice smiled and giggled, "Okay!"

Ace propped Alice onto his shoulders finding all the puzzled and frantic role-holders at White-san's trailer.

"We looked everywhere for her but she's gone! chu~" said Pierce. As soon as Pierce said this, Ace appeared with the cute little girl.

"Oni-chan, oni-chan! Are they playing with us?" said the five year old, happiness filling up in her eyes. Ace nodded his head putting Alice down to introduce her. The role-holders looked confused wondering why Ace brought a little girl.

"You stupid knight, why are you kidnapping little girls that aren't even cute?" said Peter with disgust.

Alice's eyes started to water up. "Alice-chan is not cute?" All the role-holders' eyes grew wide at the five year old. "Shhh. . don't cry" said Ace trying to comfort her. "See, you didn't let me introduce her. Guys, meet Alice-chan!" The girl sobbed after the introduction, leaving each of the role-holders in shock.

"I hate that oni-chan!" sobbed Alice as she pointed at Peter.

"Haha I guess Alice doesn't even like you as a five year old!" said Ace with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahahahaha! this makes me want to laugh so much! I feel so sorry for Peter! His fault for being a grumpy pants! XD I love how Ace is like a brother figure to Alice! Will alice accept Peter? will alice become normal again? Stay tuned! X)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: My Favorite Oniichans!

**Seo Hyun here! XD I had such a good dream and plot for this when I fell asleep last night and I just lost it when I woke up! XP Oh well! I shall improvise! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: My favorite Onii-chan(s)!<p>

"I hate that oni-chan!" sobbed Alice pointing at Peter White. The rabbit's ears drooped a bit and he started to please her.

"No you're adorable cute! Please don't hate me!" the rabbit was desperate to get the five year old to like him.

"I HATE YOU!" The five year old just got louder and louder and more tears poured out from her eyes. After the role-holders got out of their shock, Gray spoke up.

"Ace, how did you find Alice? And in this state?" His eyes looked at the now softly crying girl who was hiccupping. The knight chuckled picking up the five year old to his chest, comforting her.

"Well, she was just standing there in the middle of the tent. No one looked for her there?" The knight shifted a bit so that Alice could hold onto him. Blood and Julius smacked their foreheads. It was the most obvious place that all of them should have looked at first. Vivaldi's lips turned into a small smile approaching Ace.

"Now that Alice has turned into a child, she should stay at our castle for the night!" The queen loved cute animals and little girls especially. Peter nodded his head in agreement. Then the mafia boss butted in.

"I don't think so. Isn't it a bit dangerous with that knight around?" Blood's eyebrows arched up as he said this.

"Hmm. . . she seems to like me though," said the knight with a goofy smile holding Alice-chan and playing with her hair. Alice-chan giggled as he did this.

Blood scoffed. "She should be with children her age. I believe that Dee and Dum can look after her in the mansion better than you guys at the castle."

Vivaldi frowned and started to argue with Blood. Then Peter butted in, helping Vivaldi while the twins aided Blood. Then Boris came in. "I don't think any of you guys should take care of her! It should definitely be me and the old man! The Mafia's weapons are too dangerous for her and Peter will probably suffocate her within ten seconds! The amusement park is way safer and has fun rides for her age!" Boris smiled and took Alice from Ace's arms and carried her on his shoulders. She squealed with delight as he spun around in circles.

Then the twins grabbed her off of Boris tossing her in the air back and forth. She squealed even more, happy with the attention she was getting. Everyone continued arguing until Julius spoke up.

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP?" Apparently, the clockmaker wasn't too happy about Alice living with any of the other role-holders, but he was so annoyed by their bickering. After Julius yelled, White-san came out.

"What's going on? It's way too noisy for arguments after a show!" His eyes immediately looked at the five year old who was being held up by Boris. "Is that Alice?" His eyes began to widen.

"Oni-chan!" The girl giggled at White-san. She squirmed out of Boris's grasp and ran over to White-san to give him a hug. "Are you also my oni-chan? Are you like ace oni-chan?" White-san felt kind of weird as the five year old smile cutely at him. He felt his cheeks go a bit pink and didn't know what to say.

"Wait. Alice, how did you know my name?" Ace never told her his name. He only said that he was her oni-chan. Alice-chan titled and looked at him innocently.

"Wah? But-but-but I already knew your names!" She pointed at each of the role-holders, shouting out their names; as she pointed to each of them, they blushed (except for Vivaldi, she was brimming with happiness). "See? I'm smart! I know your names!"

"But how?" asked the mafia boss. The little girl pondered for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just know it!" She smiled cutely again before Ace lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Well, I'm beat, so let's go Alice-chan!" But before the knight could run off with her, Gray stopped him. "Wait, we need to agree on where Alice REALLY wants to stay."

Ace sighed and put Alice-chan back onto the ground. "Okay then. . . here, Alice-chan!"

"Yes Oni-chan?" she said this so adorably!

"If you can stay with ANYONE of us, who would you choose?" All the role-holders surrounded her, trying to bribe her into staying with one of them. The girl blinked, slightly confused. "I don't know. I just want to stay with an oni-chan or onee-san."

"You have to choose one of us Alice-chan! You can stay at the castle, or the the mansion, the amusement park, or the clock tower." Ace emphasized on the castle as the girl looked again at the role-holders. The only person that wasn't bribing her or looking at the cute girl was Julius. Julius was too mad to look at the girl (he was embarrassed at her cuteness as well hehe).

Alice gave a wide grin on her face. The role-holders' clocks ticked rapidly. "Ummm. . . I choose. . ." she lifted up her finger and pointed in a direction. "Julius!"

"WHAT?" That was the reaction of all of them, including the clockmaker. Peter looked so sad and asked her, "Why?"

The girl looked down at the ground, surprisingly giving a small blush. "Julius didn't try to bribe or look at me when I was choosing." Her answer was already a mumble but all of them could hear her. Gray's mouth opened in disbelief. _Hmph. . .at least she'll be at the clock tower with us._

"Awww Alice-chan! You really don't want to stay with us at Heart Castle?" said Ace with a baby voice. "Nuh-uh! I wanna stay with Julius!" The girl giggled and ran over to the clockmakers side, tugging at this coat sleeve. He blushed a bit looking away from the five year old.

"Okay then, I guess that the decision has been made, lets go, I'm getting cold!" whined Nightmare. Everyone frowned except for the residents of clock tower. They all left the circus. As they walked down the path Alice-chan whined and wanted to hold their hands. Gray threatened Nightmare (since he was sickly) so he couldn't hold hands with her and the other two men were too shy to do so. Then Alice-chan stopped walking.

"What's wrong Alice-chan? Are you tired?' asked Gray in his best baby voice to her.

The girl bowed her head, fresh tears starting to come out. "I-I-I just wanted to hold handssssss!" when she said "hands" it turned into howling and crying. They held their ears as the girl cried louder and louder. (Her cries could probably be heard from miles around haha).

"Can you turn her off?" Nightmare clutched his ears tightly as blood started to trickle from his mouth. The men just stood their, holding their ears, not know what to do. "HOLD HER HANDS!"

Julius and Gray gave a glare at each other before holding Alice's hands (on each side). The girl felt their hands. She stopped crying and smiled, tear lines still on her cheek. She just smiled and the two men blushed as they walked towards the tower, hand in hand (without the sickly incubus who was behind them hehe).

Along the way, Alice swayed their hands back and forth. Naturally, Julius and Gray followed and soon they swept her off her feet, swaying her back and forth. The girl smiled and giggled, her hair flowing with the rhythm of their swings. Julius and Gray (for once) didn't glare at each other, but smiled. The incubus smiled as well when he read both of their thoughts.

"You're both my favorite oni-chans in the whole wide world!" Said Alice who was still being swung back and forth. They blushed once again before arriving at the clock tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Alice-chan is so cute when she's transformed into a five year old! XD Well, luckily for Alice she didn't go to the mansion (the twins would've killed her by then! hahaha! jk!) Gray and Julius have gotten a lot more attached to the five year old. Holding hands wasn't that bad. How hard should it be to go to sleep then?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and More

**Seo Hyun here! :D I'm so caught up with Alice-chan! I really need to work on Alice's Heart soon (or else I might forget the whole plot line hehehe) XD Well, it's nighttime, Alice-chan is sleepy and three grown men who have no idea how to take care of a little girl. . . this is gonna be really interesting! Please enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Nightmares and More<p>

When the three grown men and the little girl arrived at Clover Tower, it was already midnight; way past the bedtime of Alice-chan. But unfortunate for them, Alice-chan was not sleepy at all. As soon as they opened the doors to the tower, she let go of Julius and Gray's hands, running around the room, pretending to be an airplane. Julius was exhausted and Gray didn't know what to do with the girl. Nightmare had already disappeared into his bedroom, coughing up blood.

Julius looked at his desk and for once, all his clocks were finished for the day. He gave a small yawn before turning to Gray. "I'm going to bed. You can take Alice to her room." With that, Gray nodded, left alone with the little girl.

"Alice-chan, time to go to bed!" Gray said in a baby voice. Alice stomped her feet and pouted. "No! I'm not tired! See I'm not-" she yawned before she could even finish her sentence.

The girl looked down, trying her best not to give in. But the ex-assassin picked her up carrying her to her room. As soon as she was carried up, she already fell asleep. Gray could feel her breathing on his shoulder, making him blush a bit at the cute girl.

Gray placed her on the bed, unsure of how to change the girl. He blushed at the thought of changing her (even though she was five) and called in a maid to do the work for him. As soon as the maid finished putting Alice in a cute long sleeved gown, he put her under the bed sheets and kissed her forehead. (Awwww!) He closed the door quietly and left to his own room to sleep.

Only two hours into sleep, Julius heard a creaking noise he immediately jumped up, thinking that someone came to break some of the clocks. He stepped out of bed and opened the door. His expression softened. It was Alice. She was softly crying, holding her pillow. He bent down to her height and patted her head.

"What's wrong Alice-chan?" It was hard to understand the girl; she blubbered at first and then hiccupped. "I-I-I had a night-ma-mare! It was so sc-scary!" She started to cry a bit more and Julius sighed, taking the five year old into his room and set her on his bed listening to her.

"What happened in your nightmare?" asked the clockmaker softly.

The girl kept shaking her head, but stopped hiccupping and told him. "It was so dark and scary! I saw onee-san holding me. She told me everything would be okay, but she disappeared and then a white rabbit took me away and I fell in this deep black hole!" When she finished, new tears appeared and the girl got louder. Julius (who was under pressure) tried to shush the girl, but it just made it worse. "And then and then, I saw a man with a mask with red hair and he was holding me in prison and tried to hurt me!" Julius paused. He realized what the girl was dreaming. It was her current memories from Wonderland. He sighed again and took her into his bed.

He unexpectedly asked her, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He felt a bit flustered, but the five year old nodded, already climbing into his bed, still clutching onto her pillow. He lay down next to her (blushing hehe, but she couldn't see, it was a dark) and she curled up near his chest. He could feel her wet tears on his t-shirt, but he didn't care. Her head was just under his chin, so he could smell her sweet hair.

Everything went quite. He looked down and saw that the girl was fast asleep with a happier expression on his face. _Troublesome girl. . ._ He stroked her hair before falling asleep as well.

Nightmare-sama stood outside the Julius's room. He heard everything that Alice said. He knew something was wrong with Alice's dream, but he couldn't figure it out. He sighed as well and went back to bed.

It was a sunny morning and Gray woke up. The first thing that he did was check Alice-chan to see if she was awake.

Gone.

She wasn't her in room! Gray panicked and started to search each room of the Clover Tower. _Where could have she gone? Agh! I'm so stupid! I should have checked to see if she was asleep or not! How will I tell Nightmare and Juliu- _His thoughts stopped as he opened the clockmaker's bedroom door. His eyes widened as he found Alice sleeping and cuddling against Julius's chest in the same bed as him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gray said this really loud and it woke Julius up right away. He blushed jumping out of bed to confront the ex-assassin.

"Alice had a nightmare. She came to my room and I let her sleep in my bed." He said this bluntly and straightforwardly to Gray.

"Why didn't you put her back in her own bed if she was fine afterwards?" Gray was a bit flushed and angry that Alice didn't come to his room and also mad that they slept in the same bed (she's five gray! Haha). Both men stopped as they heard Alice wake up from the bed. She sat up and looked around, eyes dazed. She rubbed them and immediately saw Gray and Julius.

She smiled. "Onii-chans!" She jumped out of her bed and ran towards them, giving them both a hug. They blushed and patted the five-year old. She was recharged and ready to go! "I'm hungry! I wanna eat!"

"Okay then Alice-chan, let's go make breakfast," said Gray. "Probably not a good idea," mumbled Julius, but Alice didn't hear him. Nightmare was already downstairs drinking some leftover hot chocolate when they all came downstairs.

"Good morning Gray," said Nightmare. He looked at Julius with a smile. "Morning Julius. Had a good sleep?" Julius scowled and went to his desk, which had five broken clocks on his desk. He started fixing them right away. Gray went to the kitchen to make pancakes and Nightmare went back to sleep.

The little girl was bored. She stared at Julius for a long time before pulling up a chair to watch him more closely. She leaned forward to look at him and the clocks. Julius felt her presence, blushing. "Onii-chan! You fix clocks like magic!" The girl giggled. Julius was kind of shocked because she said this before she turned into a five year old.

As soon as she said this, the bloody twins burst into the room. "Hey there Alice-chan!" said Dee. "You wanna come over to the mansion?" said Dum. The girl didn't have time to react as the twins picked her up and ran out the door with her.

"Alice-chan?" The three men just noticed what had happened and realization struck them in their heads. "ALICE-CHAN!"

The twins ran with the girl, who was still in her cute nightgown. "Put me down! I wanna be with Julius and Gray and Nightmare nii-chan!" She whined as they ran closer to the mansion.

"Sorry Alice-chan! We promise to take you back, only if you play with us okay?" the girl looked at them innocently, not really understanding what they said. "Okay! I trust onii-chans!" She smiled and they smiled evilly back at her. They whispered to each other. "boss is definitely gonna be happy!"

They approached the mansion and saw that Alice was still in her nightgown. The girl started to whine. "I'm still in my pajamas! I wanna change and take a bath-bath!" The girl giggled and smiled. Dee and Dum smiled back, taking her to the mansion's bathouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Alice-chan has been kidnapped! XD The twins are so adorable too and I wanted to do a bath scene (nothing perverted, just blushing and cuteness hahahaa)! Watch as the residents of clover tower try to get Alice-chan back and see Elliot blush at the adorable Alice-chan! Blood will defintely be happy and accidently starts the lesson of five things five year olds shouldn't be learning hahahaha! XD Stay tuned! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Bath Time and more

**Seo Hyun here! I must be a really bored person to update every day and to do my other fan fiction in the same night. . . Oh well! Moving on then… So, Alice-chan is gonna be taking a bath at the mansion… It sounds a bit perverted… Don't worry, it won't be too perverted XD hahaha! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bath Time and 5 Things 5 yr. olds shouldn't know: The First Thing<p>

When the twins heard that Alice-chan wanted to take a bath, an evil plot started to form in their heads. To keep to simple, they were going to bathe with Alice-chan while Blood and Elliot were in there.

"Hey Alice-chan, let's play a game!" said the twins. The girl smiled and responded, "What kind of game onii-chans?"

"First one to jump in the bath when everyone is there is the winner!" said Dum. "And the prize is a book!" said Dee. Alice was still Alice and she loved books (whatever age she may be). "I wanna play! I wanna play!" The twins smiled and nodded their heads. They peeked around the corner and saw Blood and Elliot enter the bath house with towels wrapped around their waists. The twins undressed Alice (they have no shame haha) and gave her a cute towel that was a wrap around with strawberry patterns on it. She smiled and giggled.

Alice waited for them to undress and put towels on as well. The twins told Alice-chan to be very quiet. The Dee followed after Dum as they went into the bath waters.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Elliot, who was obviously annoyed by their presence.

"Stupid sissy hare! We need to bathe too ya know?" said the twins. "Why-why you—" Blood cut Elliot off. "Elliot, please. It's just a bathe let them do what they want."

After he said this Dee and Dum shouted at the same time. "ALICE-CHAN!" The little girl came giggling and jumped into the bath, making a big splash.

"ONII-CHANS!" Her little head popped out of the water as she yelled for them happily.

"Wah? Alice-chan? What are you doing, get out!" The hare was flushed pink on his cheeks as she started to move away from Alice. The little girl still had her towel on, but the hare was still embarrassed looking at Alice since he had no clothes on (of course he had his towel!)

"Dee , Dum," Blood growled. "What is Alice-chan doing here?" He was not happy. He didn't expect to meet her in a bath house with only his towel to cover his "precious part".

"But boss! We thought you would be happy if we brought Alice-chan!" said Dee. "Plus she needs to take a bath!" said Dum with tease.

"Did I Win Dee and dum onii-chan?" The girl smiled at them. They nodded their heads and said "Uh huh! You did Alice-chan! Good job! Now you can take a bath!"

The mafia boss stared at the girl. _She only has a towel on. . . No. . . she's only five years old. . . _The mafia boss smiled and picked up the girl, putting him on his lap.

"Boss?" Elliot looked at him in disbelief as Blood started to wash Alice's hair with shampoo.

Blood stared at the hare. "Is there a problem Elliot?" The hare backed off, detecting the small violence in his voice. "No-nothing boss! I think I'm finished, I'll be taking leave then." Elliot tried to step out of the bath, but his towel slipped off of him, exposing his. . . "precious part". Alice-chan grew wide eye as she stared at the naked hare. The twins laughed uncontrollably as Elliot tried to bend down to look for his towel in the waters.

Alice-chan pointed at his "precious part" and asked Blood a question. " Blood onii-chan. . . what is that?"

The mafia boss snickered and told the girl, "It's just his 'precious part' Alice-chan." He didn't want to describe it any further. By this time, Elliot found his towel and ran away, completely embarrassed that a five year old had seen "it".

"But-but-but, how is it 'precious'?" the little girl was confused at the way Blood used the term. "It was between his legs!" The girl said this with a pout.

The twins laughed even harder at the girl, who was beginning to get mad at why Blood wouldn't give her an explanation. The mafia boss sighed trying his best to keep it "innocent".

"Well, Alice-chan, you see. . . " he didn't know how explain it. He just stroked her hair. "ONI-CHAN! I WANNA KNOW!" The girl was about to burst into tears. The twins were close to tears as well, tears of laughter. Blood couldn't take the noise anymore and just shouted in anger the answer.

"Alice-chan! His 'precious part' is his d***! It's where he p****** and has s** and washes away fluids from woman's v******!" Blood ranted a little bit more (you guys know already hahaha) and after that Blood huffed looking at the girl sternly. Alice was in shock. She didn't say anything. The twins were in shock as well. They didn't expect their boss to tell Alice about "it". She started to move away from Blood and towards the twins.

The little girl knew that his answer was not "friendly" and that it was not "appropriate" as well. She started to cry by the time she sat next to the twins, who gave him a smirk. Blood's eyes seethed with anger at them. "Why you dirty little b*******!" said Blood.

Alice-chan started to cry even more and shouted, "BLOOD ONII-CHAN USED A BAD WORD!" She cried holding her ears. The twins stopped laughing and started to comfort the little girl who was crying uncontrollably. They knew that her innocence had been scarred a bit because of him. Blood started to feel a pit grow in his stomach and moved to the girl to give her a small hug. When he did, she howled and pushed him away and went over to the twins who continued to smile evilly at their boss.

"I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH ANYMORE!" The girl cried. The twins called a maid over, who picked up the crying girl and took her away to change her.

"Well boss, that must have scarred her for life," said the twins. The mafia boss growled, "Dee Dum, your pay, wait. . . no, your weapons have been confiscated for today." The twins groaned as Blood stepped out of the bath and went to his room. The twins were the last ones in the bath. They had the whole bath house to themselves. They sat for a while, thinking about their actions and what they could do to improve it.

"Say brother," said Dee. "Yeah?" answered Dum.

"How about we bake a cake with Alice-chan today?"

"Sounds good. How about we make it for the stupid hare?"

A smile crept upon Dee's face. "Sounds like a plan brother!"

They got out of the bath and went to look for Alice-chan. They found her in their room (which was now empty since Blood confiscated their weapons). She was fully clothed in a cute dress that was baby blue. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a ribbon sitting on it. She swung her legs cheerfully on their bed, waiting patiently. (She recovered, memories there, but she recovered haha!)

"Hey Alice-chan, do you like eating cakes?" asked the twins.

The little girl's eyes widened with happiness. "I love cakes! I want some!"

"Then why don't we bake our own?"

"Okay! Is it just for us?"

The twins smiled. "How about we make some for the stu—I mean Elliot onii-chan! He must have been hurt by Blood's words!"

The five year old remembered what happened and nodded her head. "yes! We should make some for Elliot onii-chan! But I don't want to make any for Blood-onii-chan. . ." She mumbled this part.

The twins understood and nodded. "Don't worry! Blood-onii-chan doesn't like cakes. This will just be us and Elliot, 'kay?" The little girl giggled and smiled. "Okay! Can we invite Gray and Julius and Nightmare onii-chan?" The twins thought. "Sure! We can after we're done!" The five year old smiled even more.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What did I just write? I scarred Alice's innocence! ahhh! XD This chapter kept on making me smile! pwahahaha! Well, Alice already learned the first thing that five year olds shouldn't learn about: Private Parts hahahaha! Well, next chapter: an assault! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! please review! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Thing

**Seo Hyun here! Omee gosh! I'm so sorry to any of the readers that were offended by the previous chapter! Honestly, XD I thought it was hilarious! But I am truly sorry if any of you didn't like it or didn't like the idea of Alice-chan's innocence being scarred! This chapter will be toned down a bit, a little bit of scarring, but it's funny. Trust me. ;) Thanks for reading, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Five Things 5 Year Olds Shouldn't Learn: The Second Thing<p>

"We're gonna bake a caaake! We're gonna bake a caaake!~" sang Alice as she held both of the twins hands, walking towards the kitchen.

The twins gave a small shush to the girl. She stopped and asked "Why?"

"Well, we want this to be a surprise for Elliot onii-chan!" said the twins. "But-but-but why?" the little girl repeated her question, not understanding what the twins meant.

"Isn't it more fun when you have a surprise than to know what's going to happen?" said Dee. "You know, like a surprise birthday party?" said Dum. Alice looked at them still confused. "But I never had a surprise birthday party. Otou-san was always busy with work and I don't know what happened to okaa-san and onee-san. . ." (Remember, if she's five now, Edith wasn't born yet and her memories of her older self are mixed in her child self). The twins stopped when she said this. Dee and Dum looked at each other sadly, pitying her. Then they came up an idea.

They would first make the little girl happy and throw a small party, and then they would get the stupid hare to do something stupid. They smiled at each other and continued walking towards the kitchen. (They're such naughty kids!)

"Hey Alice-chan!" said the twins. "Yes Onii-chans?" the little girl tilted her head looking at them. "How about we make the cake and you can go play out in the front lawn of the mansion!" The little girl stomped her foot and pouted. "No! I wanna bake the cake too!" The twins grew nervous; they wanted to throw her a surprise party.

"What if Gray and Julius and Nightmare onii-chan were already here?"

"No!"

"You can play with one of the maids?"

"No!"

Then the twins forgot about her prize from the bath house. "Oh, you want to read a book?" Alice's eyes lit up at the word of "book". "YES! I love books! I wanna read!" But the only problem was that most of the books were kept in Blood's office. And they knew Alice didn't want to see Blood after that incident in the bath house. They had one book though in their room.

It was Alice in Wonderland. (how ironic. . . XD)

The twins grabbed the book and gave it to the girl. They called another maid over who brought Alice into the living room ( and don't worry the maid watched her too). The twins smiled as they saw Alice silently read the book with interest gleaming in her eyes.

"Now brother, let's do a surprise tea party for her!" said Dee.

"Yes, let's! And then let the stupid hare make a mistake!" said Dum.

**Two hours later. . . **

The twins had finished baking several different types of cakes (carrot, velvet, and chocolate cakes). There were an assortment of cookies and cupcakes sitting on the table. The table was decorated with lacy designs and there were two giant tea pots sitting in the middle of the table with seven cups circling it. Dee and Dum smiled at each other, admiring their décor they put on the table. They added the finishing touches, balloons and roses on the table.

"Okay brother, I'll find Gray, Julius, and Nightmare!" said Dum. "Yes! I'll go look for the stupid hare and Alice-chan then!" said Dee. They nodded at each other before parting their ways.

Dum was able to find the residents of Clover Tower before Dee could find Alice-chan and Elliot. They were at the entrance of the mansion waiting for someone to open the doors.

"I wonder if Alice-chan is okay. . ." murmured Gray. Julius didn't say anything and Nightmare went on with reading their minds and stuff.

Then, Dum appeared at the gates. "Oi, it seems like you guys were really worried about Alice-chan." He snickered, looking at the trio who looked a bit distressed at the twin's actions of kidnapping.

"We. Were. NOT." Said Julius, anger rising in his voice.

"No need to be Mr. Angry Pants Julius, "said Nightmare with a teasing voice.

"Pffftt! Don't worry! Alice-chan is okay! We were going to throw a surprise tea party for her! I was going to find you guys, but it seems like you guys came already," said Dum with eagerness.

Gray and Julius scowled at the young boy and went inside and Nightmare followed. Meanwhile, Dee went looking for Alice first before Elliot. He opened the door to the living room and found her silently enjoying the book they gave to her. He waved to the maid to get out and she quickly left. Dee approached the little girl, who was too engrossed in the book to even notice him.

He poked her cheek. "Alice-chan!"

The little girl didn't respond. Her eyes looked at the last page of the book quickly before shutting it close. Dee wondered if she was that intelligent to read a book so quick. "Onii-chan! Did you finish the cake?" Alice was really excited.

Dee nodded his head. "Yup! We made three of them and also some tea, too! But first Alice-chan, why don't we change your clothes into party clothes?"

The five year old seemed confused. "Why?" (A question that she loved to ask!)

"Well, don't you want to look really cute and pretty when drinking cake and tea?" said Dee.

The little girl thought. Of course she did. "Yes! I wanna change now!" Dee smiled at her evilly. "Oh yeah Alice-chan, why don't we ask Elliot onii-chan for your party dress. He's gonna help you dress."

"Okay then!" the five year old had no problem with that; she was too innocent.

"Also," added Dee. "Don't say 'change'. The proper term for 'changing' is 'rape'." The little girl frowned, because she never heard that term before. "Dee onii-chan, what is that word?" She asked so curiously.

Dee smiled. "It's a fancier way of saying 'change'! Elliot onii-chan really likes it when you use fancy terms Alice-chan!" The little girl looked like she understood and smiled at Dee. "Okay then! Let's goooo!" She dragged his arm to find Elliot.

They found the hare already near the kitchen, right next to the bathroom door which was open. He looked down at the cute girl and blushed. "Umm….hi there Alice-chan…."

Alice had already forgotten what the cake was for and what had happened earlier (except for the things Blood said) and casually hugged him. "Hi Elliot onii-chan!" The hare looked more comfortable and hugged her back.

Dee smiled evilly. "Hey stu—I mean Elliot. Why don't you get Alice changed? She wants to wear her party clothes." Out of nowhere he pulled out a lacy and pretty dress and shoved it to Elliot. "What? Why me?"

"Just do it," he then whispered into Elliot's ears. "We're gonna do a surprise tea party in a few minutes for her and we want you to lead her into the kitchen." Elliot, not knowing the twin's intentions, agreed to it. Dee left Alice and Elliot in the hallway near the kitchen.

"Where do you want to change Alice?" said Elliot holding the pretty dress. Alice frowned. _Why is Elliot onii-chan using 'change'? Isn't it supposed to be 'rape'? _

"Elliot onii-chan, aren't you gonna 'rape' me?" asked the little girl innocently. Elliot went pink and was flabbergasted. "Wah what? I'm not going to!" The hare was obviously confused. Alice shrugged and started to change herself, taking off her dress. She was just standing in her undergarments (like the underdress thingy, so she's not naked hahaha). Elliot blushed and she was just changing in the hallway near the kitchen. "Fine let me help you get ready then."

Unfortunately for him, Dum was with Dee, the two of them leading the residents of Clover Tower down the same hall to the kitchen. As they turned around the corner they saw Alice only in her undergarments and Elliot holding her baby blue dress.

**MISUNDERSTANDING. . . . STARTS. . . . . NOW!**

"ELLIOT!" The three of them shouted at him at the same time. They blushed at Alice-chan, but their anger was too directed at Elliot.

"What are you doing?" said Julius, obviously mad at the hare.

"I was uh-uh-," the hare stammered. Gray took Alice and grabbed the dress from Elliot and started to redress her into her old clothes. Alice-chan started to get mad.

"Gray nii-chan! Elliot was gonna rape me!" She said this in an angry tone making it sound as if Elliot was going to do it. Gray was so shocked that the little girl used that term and fainted on the spot.

"Gray nii-chan?" Alice tilted her head looking at the ex-assassin. She poked his cheeks trying to wake him up. The twins were laughing uncontrollably that they collapsed onto the floor as well.

Julius was ready to beat Elliot up. Nightmare talked to Alice. "Alice-chan, do you know what rape is?"

The little girl answered confidently. "Yup! It's a fancier word for changing!"

The incubus hacked out blood and stared at the girl. Without thinking he told her what it was. "Alice-chan! Don't use that word! Rape means—" (You guys know what it is, I won't write it down hahaha).

Alice looked at him wide eyed and tears started to stream out. "NIGHTMARE ONII-CHAN SAID SOMETHING WERID LIKE BLOOD ONII-CHAN!" The little girl was scarred TWICE in the same day for life. She cried and cried. The twins felt kind of bad because they wanted to make her happy and then let the hare do something stupid. They blamed the stupid hare.

So Blood walked in on all of the action and everything blew up on the spot there. . .

To sum it up for that day:

Julius beat up Elliot.

Gray passed out.

Blood yelled at the twins.

Alice-chan cried for 20 minutes and forgot what happened before.

And they all got to eat the cake and drink the tea after Elliot was tied up and thrown into a closet.

And Gray was slumped onto his seat still unconscious.

What a hectic day.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. . WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? I scarred another part of Alice-chan's innocence! At least she doesn't remember a lot of it . . . at least. . .hahaha! XD Well, Alice-chan got to have a.. . umm. . .fun day and forgot everything after that day (it was too much for the little girl). Well, I shall try to go back to normal with the writing. . . no more scarring moments for Alice! Maybe hahaha XD I feel so bad for Elliot. Don't worry, there will be nice moment with elliot where there will be no scarring hahaha. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! and please review! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Timeout

**Seo Hyun here! I'm so excited just to write about Alice-chan! :D Well, I'll stop with the five things that five year olds shouldn't learn! (it'll continue in chapter 7 hahaha!) This chapter will be umm. . . hmm. . . I don't know! Read on to find out! Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Time Out<p>

After they had their tea party at the mansion, Julius, Gray, and Nightmare took off with the five year old girl. The twins had already caused a lot of trouble with and to the little girl and they didn't want anything else happen to her.

The whole time when they walked back to Clover Tower, Alice-chan kept on talking and annoying them. She complained about the heat, then about the cold, and then she complained about walking home. Julius was starting to get angry, but amazingly Gray was able to keep his cool. Nightmare heard Alice-chan complaining and joined her as well. So, unfortunately for the other two men, they had TWO people complaining. (A grown man and a little girl haha!)

As soon as they opened the doors to the tower, Alice was jumping off the walls (not literally).

"I wanna play something Onii-chans! I wanna play! I wanna play!" the girl stomped her foot on the ground with a cute pout.

Julius was immune to the cuteness since work always came first, but Gray on the other hand wasn't.

"Gray, I'm working. You can go and play with Alice-chan. You," Julius pointed to Nightmare. "You need to start working on paper work; I need to you to fill something out that should have been finished weeks ago." He looked pissed off and Nightmare was way more scared of Julius than Gray since the ex-assassin didn't intimidate him as much.

"Okay okay! Please don't hurt me!" The incubus quickly shuffled to his office, shutting the door. Julius glared at Gray for a moment, looked at the little girl and went straight to work on his growing pile of broken clocks.

"Gray nii-chan, I wanna play dress up!" The little girl looked up at the tall man. He sighed. He also had a lot of work to catch up on (since the incident at the hatter's mansion piled things up). Gray didn't want to say no, but if he didn't, the work would probably kill the incubus. "Alice-chan, I also have to work. Can I play with you later?" He said this as gently as he could.

The little girl pondered. "Why?"

"Well, because I-I-I have a lot of work like Julius and Nightmare nii-chan. I'll get in trouble if I don't catch up with my work." Explained Gray. Alice didn't look like she understood what he said but she still nodded her head.

"Okay then. I'll play upstairs in my room," said the child glumly. Gray felt so bad! But before he could change his mind, Alice-chan already ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door.

_I'm so bored. . . onii-chans are busy with work, so what can I do?_ Alice looked around her room. Nothing really interesting in particular. Then her eyes saw a stuffed toy elephant on the dresser. _Oohh! That looks sooo cute!_

The dresser was pretty tall, so she had to climb onto her bed first. But it was a big jump if she wanted to latch herself onto the dresser. She didn't care and took the risk.

**CRASHHHHH!**

When Alice jumped from the dresser, she was hanging on the edge, but as she tried to climb on top, her weight shifted the dresser, and caused it to topple over.

The little girl fell over and the dresser would have crushed her but if it wasn't for her bed, she might've had a broken leg.

"Ouch, that hurt," Alice's eyes began to water up. _No! I can't cry! Onii-chans are busy with work!_ Alice-chan rubbed her eyes and stood up, wiping her dress from any dust on the floor. She crawled out from underneath the dresser and looked for the cute stuffed toy elephant.

_A-ha! Found you! _The little girl saw the elephant on the floor. She picked it up immediately and a memory flashed in her mind. It seems like it was from her nightmare she had. Alice-chan threw the elephant against the corner wall and scooted away from it. She whimpered for a moment before running out of her room.

_That was scary! What was that? I want to see onii-chans now!_ The little girl decided to see Julius first. She went downstairs and found his desk empty. There was a pile of finished clocks near the edge of his desk and one broken one. The little girl sat on his chair pretending to be the clockmaker. She picked up his glasses and put it on her face and she waved around the screwdriver.

_This is so much fun! I wonder why Julius never smiles when he fixes them though . . ._ When Alice was playing around, the kitchen door flew open and standing there was Julius, holding a new cup of coffee. He was wide eyed at first, staring the little girl at his seat.

Alice froze.

Then she tried to move away quickly, as if she wasn't there, but was unsuccessful. She accidentally knocked down two fixed clocks (which are now broken) and she stood there in shock.

"Alice-chan," Julius's voice was at a growl.

_Oops. . . I'm in trouble. . ._ The little girl put on a brave face, but Julius didn't hold back. "ALICE! That's it! Time out!" He grabbed the little girl by the arms, took a small stool, and set it in the corner of the room. "Sit. You better not move here until dinner time. Understand?" The clockmaker's voice was angry and the little girl started to cry, tears flowing out.

"I-I unders-s-tand. . " she said quietly while crying. The clockmaker blushed a bit at the girl before picking up the two broken clocks to fix. Luckily, none of them were too damaged; the glass just cracked.

Gray and Nightmare heard Julius's voice and immediately came downstairs. They saw Alice-chan sitting in the corner crying while Julius had a scowl on his face, fixing the last of the clocks.

"What happened?" asked the incubus. Gray went over to Alice-chan to take her out of the corner, but she pulled away. "Alice-chan?"

"No. . . Julius onii-san said I couldn't move until dinner time," her voice was all squeaky and tired from crying.

Gray looked mad. He glared over at Julius. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. She knocked down two of the clocks when I came in the room. She can't just play around by herself breaking things." The clockmaker was blunt and the little girl started to cry even more. Gray knew that the clocks were important, so he didn't argue. He went over to Alice. "Alice-chan. . ." She turned away and put her head in her lap. The incubus read Julius's mind.

He chuckled at him. Julius glared. "What?" He just kept on laughing. "Stop reading my mind you green caterpillar." He left to his office in laughter. Julius blushed and told Gray to get out. He left as well, leaving the little girl and the clockmaker alone.

**One hour later. . .**

"Alice-chan, you can come out of the corner now," said Julius. He finished all his clocks for the day. He really regretted yelling at her. He walked over to where Alice was sitting.

The little girl turned her head and looked at him with innocent and watery eyes. "I'M SORRY JULIUS ONII-CHAAANN!" She cried very loudly and Julius didn't know what to do. He blushed and hugged the sobbing five year old in his arms.

"Alice-chan, umm. . .it's okay now! The clocks are fine! Just don't play like that again without me being there!" The clockmaker didn't want Alice to hate him.

"I'm sooo sorry! I love you Julius onii-chan! I'm sorry!" sobbed the little girl. He blushed even more when she said "I love you". He knew she meant it in a family way, but he couldn't help but blush and smile.

**Later on during dinner. . . .**

"Is everything all right between you and Julius onii-chan?" asked Nightmare. He already knew what happened (mind reader!).

"Uh huh! Julius onii-chan is kind! I love him!" said the little girl giggling. Gray glared before sipping on his cup of coffee. Alice saw his reaction and quickly added, "I also love Gray onii-chan too!" She smiled at him. He blushed as well.

"What about me Alice-chan?" asked the incubus in a baby voice. "Uh-huh! I love you too!" said the little girl. She smiled at all of them, Julius and Gray looking away, while Nightmare smiled at the little girl.

"I wanna marry all of you!" said Alice-chan. The three of them spit out their drinks looking at the girl laughing and blushing. "Wah? Did I say something wrong?" she tilted her head and gave another innocent look at them.

"No, Alice-chan. It's fine. We all love you!" said Nightmare and so, another "lovely" day ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Alice-chan is too cute for me! XD Julius is really the father figure, don't you think so? Well, at least Alice-chan loves them all equally as a five year old. . . hmmm. . . I wonder what she thinks of them as her normal self! XD Next Chapter: Alice-chan walks out of the house and to the amusement park without telling any of the clover tower residents. uh-oh! :O<strong>

**Thanks for reading! please review! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: A Review

**Seo Hyun here! Omee gosh. . . somethings wrong with me! I need to do summer hw! School starts in September and I'm updating like twice each day! x Oh well. . . . back to the story! Once again, three grown men who don't know how to take care of a five year old. I lied on the third thing. . it'll be in chapter 8. . . in this one, she escapes. . . to Boris! :D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Reviewing the first two again?<p>

It was already night time and the four of them had already finished eating dinner. After Alice's declaration of wanting to marry all three, she wanted to play dress-up with all of them. The three men had already finished with work and couldn't make any excuse.

"I wanna play dress up! Let's play-ayyy!" the little girl was so eager to put dresses on the men. Alice was pretty strong for a five year old. She bound them at their charirs. She was really forceful (like Julius mutters) and she first pulled Julius into a room slamming the door shut.

"Umm. . . should we have saved him Nightmare-sama?" asked Gray who looked pretty freaked out by the five year old.

"Nah. . . he should be fine. . ." said the incubus. "Anyways, how could we when were tied up? Aren't you supposed to be an assassin?" He hacked out some blood before Gray answered.

"I don't hold my knives with me at work. . ." said the ex-assassin sheepishly.

Meanwhile in the room: Alice dragged Julius by the collar onto the floor already taking his coat and shirt off, leaving him half-naked on the floor.

"Alice-chan! Please stop this! I really don't want to play this game!" the clockmaker was flustered and burning red on his cheeks. The little girl didn't really care and because she was innocent she asked a question that was inappropriate.

"Julius onii-chan, you don't want to change? Is it because you have a p***** like Elliot onii-chan? Are you going to have s** with a person? Are you gonna rape me?" the little girl used those words and Julius spurted out blood from his nose. _Oh my gosh. . . I can't believe she said something like that. . . BLOOD!_

Julius immediately picked up the girl and walked out of the room, dragging her to Gray and Nightmare. He untied them first, but in an angry way.

"Hey what's wrong Julius? There's blood on your chest. . . wait. . why are half-naked?" asked the incubus. "Did you try to—"

"NO! I did not; Alice-chan tried to undress me, but she said something that she shouldn't have," said the clockmaker.

"Like what?" asked Gray with eyes narrowing at Julius. Julius put Alice down in her seat and whispered something into Gray's ears. He went wide eyed at first and blood spurted out from his nose as well.

"Okay I know this is weird, but how are you guys spurting out blood?" asked the incubus who was usually the only one who got nosebleeds or hacked out blood easily. He immediately got their thoughts and he spurted out blood from his nose and mouth.

"Alice-channn~," said the incubus weakly. "Where did you learn those kind of things?"

The little girl looked down at her feet, shuffling them. She looked at them again. "Blood onii-chan told me after Elliot nii-chan lost his towel. He wasn't nice about it but he told me." She smiled and seemed proud about her answer.

More blood flowed out of the three as they stared at the little girl. "WAIT! You mean by 'Elliot nii-chan lost his towel', you were bathing with them?" asked Gray.

She nodded her head. "Uh-huh! Blood nii-chan washed my hair for me and Dee and Dum nii-chan got me changed and stuff. But I don't wanna talk to Blood nii-chan since he was mean to me." The little girl said this so nonchalantly that the three felt like collapsing onto the blood puddled floors.

"Alice-chan, what else did you learn from Blood-nii chan?" asked the ex-assassin. He was already horrified at the things that Alice-chan learned that she shouldn't be learning at this age yet.

"Umm. . nothing else. But Nightmare onii-chan told me that rape isn't a fancy word for change. It's actually—" (You guys already know) . The three role-holders stood their silent after they listened to her.

Then Gray and Julius turned their attention to Nightmare, who began to scoot out of his seat.

"Well, you know. . . she had to know. . because umm. . ." his voice disappeared.

"That's it!" shouted Gray and Julius. They tackled the incubus in their own pools of blood and were wrestling fiercely. Alice-chan just sat there happily smiling at them. She giggled a few times when Gray or Julius landed a punch onto Nightmare.

"When will she go back to normal? Alice-chan please help me!" cried Nightmare who was being dragged back by Julius and Gray. He clawed at the floors desperately.

Alice didn't know that she turned into a five year old. "What do you—" she got cut off. A memory flashed in her mind. It was peaceful and it seemed to show her older-self chatting with the three and teasing them.

She started to cry.

"WAHHHHH!"

"Alice-chan what's wrong?" another voice popped in her head. It was Lorina. Alice cried more and more which caused the three to stop fighting.

Lorina repeated the question, but this time it was mixed in with another voice.

Boris.

The cat boy opened the door to clover tower and found three men wrestling on the floor in pools of blood while a five year old girl was crying on a chair watching them.

**Another misunderstanding (haha!)**

Boris tilted his head in confusion and stared at them. He shook his head.

"What are guys doing? And why is Alice-chan crying?" he seemed worried and freaked out by the clover tower residents.

"We um-I," their voices stumbled over each other, not knowing how to explain this. Plus, Julius was half-naked making it more suspicious.

"BORIS ONII-CHAN!" Alice cried out for his name. She ran over to him and he smiled with a glee and picked up the little girl.

"I guess I'll be going off with Alice-chan to the amusement park, see ya!" He picked her up and ran off with Alice-chan before the three could get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfffttt! Hahahahaha! XD all three of them are just cute and hilarious when five year old Alice-chan is around! I feel as if they're so out of character (except for Nightmare)! Anything to improve or suggest? haha XD<strong>

**I wish I could make this chapter longer, but my sis and mom and about everyone in my house kept bothering me. . . ugh. . . almost took me 5 hours to do this.. . I would start typing a sentence, then someone calls me. Then I would forget my idea and I would sit here thinking for 10 minutes until someone called me again! XP oh well! Alice-chan got to review the first two things five year olds shouldn't learn! hahaha! :D Next: (maybe) fun with boris and pierce hehehe.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Third Thing

**Seo Hyun here! XD I was typing this while watching T.V. and then Alice in Wonderland came up! How cool is that? :D Oh yeah, thanks ThePandaHat for the idea! Well, please enjoy this chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Five things 5 year olds shouldn't learn: the third thing<p>

After Boris took off with Alice-chan, the three of them got off of each other. They felt worn out and bewildered by Alice's actions that night.

"What just happened?" asked Nightmare.

"Déjà vu," said Gray. Julius already left the two of them and started to clean himself up; he got a new shirt and a coat. He muttered to himself. "What a troublesome girl . . ."

Boris had run off with the crying little girl. She wailed the whole time when she was with Boris. (When Boris took off with her, time changed randomly and it was sunset). The cat boy couldn't take her wailing anymore and stopped running first.

"Alice-chan," he was out of breath. She was still crying. "Alice-chan, what's wrong?" The little girl opened her eyes and suddenly changed in attitude. She stopped crying and was smiling.

"Boris onii-chan!" Boris stared at her. _That was really weird. . . Did something happen back at the tower?_ "Alice-chan? Did something happen back there?"

Alice-chan looked at him with cute eyes. "No, we were playing dress up. But Julius nii-chan didn't like it and Gray nii-chan, too. They played with Nightmare nii-chan instead."

"But why were you crying?" Then the little girl remembered and started sniffling again. "I-I-I saw something scary. No, it wasn't scary. It was me with the three of them, just talking. But it was scary. Onee-san wasn't there!" Boris held the girl as she started to cry again_. Maybe she misses her?_

"Here Alice-chan, why don't we go play at the amusement park?"

"Really! I wanna ride the tea cups and other rides! I also love cotton candy!" The girl giggled with glee and stopped crying again. Boris smiled. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

**At the Amusement park:**

"PIERCE! Didn't I tell you not to say my name in public! Its' GOWLAND!" yelled Gowland at the dormouse. Pierce was close to leaking waterworks until Boris arrived with Alice-chan.

"ALICE-CHAN CHU~" Pierce ran behind Alice after Boris put her down on to the ground.

"What did the stupid mouse do this time?" asked Boris. Gowland whispered into Boris's ear and yelled at the dormouse. He cried behind Alice-chan who looked pretty confused on what they were talking about. "Boris nii-chan, what did Pierce nii-chan do wrong?"

He was about to say it (without thinking) until Gowland covered his mouth. "No-nothing dear! Alice-chan! Why don't you play on some of the rides! There are a lot and afterwards you can eat some snacks as well!" The little girl nodded her head in excitement. Gowland gave a sigh of relief as Boris and Pierce took off with her.

"Oooo! I wanna ride that ride!" she pointed out at the spinning tea cup rollercoaster that went up really high in the sky. Pierce was already throwing up in the trashcan while Boris looked a bit nervous.

"Umm Alice-chan, don't you want to ride different ride? This one is a bit too high for me-err I mean for you!" said Boris. He gave a nervous chuckle.

Alice pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. "I want THIS ride!" She already started pulling the two of them towards the coaster. This was the same coaster that Alice rode and passed out on, but it was re-done by Gowland to make it ten times scarier and faster.

Alice-chan and the two were strapped and she was already spinning the tea cup before the ride started.

"Sto-op-op spinning!" Pierce wailed. He was already turning green. The little girl ignored him and went even faster. The tea cup was already at the tippy-top. It pointed at a ninety-degree angle, which was much steeper than before. Boris gulped as he said his last prayers to the gods. Alice-chan was still spinning it and stopped as soon as they dropped.

**WAHHHHHHHHH!**

_*Poke, Poke*_

"Where am I?" asked Boris. Everything was spinning. He sat up and sitting in front of him was Alice-chan, prodding at his cheeks.

"Boris nii-san, are you okay? You threw up and passed out after we got out of the ride!" Alice giggled at this. "I was brave! I didn't throw up and Gowland oji-chan bought me cotton candy!" She held up a stick that once held cotton candy.

"Where's the stupid dormouse?" asked Boris, who was felt like puking up again.

"He's right there!" she pointed at the dormouse that was starting to wake up.

Gowland was sitting next to him and patted his back, causing Pierce to throw up again. "There, there Pierce! It wasn't that bad? I might turn this into a kid's attraction." He's eyes gleamed at the brave and amazing five year old who didn't barf or cry on the ride. Alice smiled and hugged Gowland. He propped her on his lap watching Pierce throw up.

"Why-blech- did you do-blech-this to me? Marryyyy!" He complained, but accidently slipped out Gowland's first name. Gowland was furious and glared super hard the dormouse who went pale as a white sheet.

"Gowland oji-chan, who's Mary?" asked the little girl curiously.

"It's his first name," said Boris without thinking again. He covered his mouth. Oops. Gowland went over to Boris and yanked his tail. He gave out a loud cat screech and that made Mary-err Gowland (hah) a smile of satisfaction. When Pierce was done puking, He dragged him out of the room and kicked him out.

"Mary Gowland! Mary Gowland!" Alice-chan kept chanting his name and laughing at it. She was already on the floor laughing at him. Gowland blushed and went on his rant about Blood spreading his name to Wonderland. Boris laughed as well.

"BLOOD DUPRE WILL PAY ONE DAY!" Gowland stormd out of the room and left Boris and Alice-chan alone.

"Say Alice-chan, why don't we visit the twins at the mansion?" asked Boris. He really wanted to form an evil plan with the twins. Alice nodded her head and they both started to walk out of the amusement park.

But, in front of them were Peter, Gowland, and Blood blocking the way. Apparently, they were fighting about something stupid. Then Alice looked at Gowland.

"It's Mary Gowland oba-chan!" She giggled at him.

"Oba-chan?" said Blood. He snickered and started laughing and it got louder and louder. "Oh Mary Oba-chan! It seems as if Alice figured out your name!"

"DUPRE! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Gowland shouted. He threw several rocks from the ground before Alice stopped laughing.

"Alice-chan! Come over here! Play at the castle!" said Peter with cute eyes.

"No! I don't like you! I wanna be with Boris nii-chan!" She held onto Boris tightly. Boris laughed at Peter. But then Peter transformed into his adorable rabbit form. Alice couldn't resist and hugged him.

"Ah ha!" He transformed and grabbed her taking her away from the scene.

"Alice-chan!" All three of the men standing there chased after the rabbit, but he was too quick and disappeared.

"Peter nii-chan! I didn't get to say good bye to Mary oba-chan and Boris and Blood onii-chan!" cried Alice. Peter gave a small smile and ignored her request. Next stop, Heart Castle!

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA! Oh Mary! It's so much fun everytime his name is called out! Mary Gowland (merry go-round? get it? haha!) XD Well, as for Alice-chan, she's going to have a fun time with Peter, Ace, and Vivaldi at the castle. Meanwhile:<strong>

**Julius: *working on his clocks***

**Gray: We should find Alice-chan. . . We don't know if Boris might be doing something bad to her. . . *gives out a sigh before putting down papers on his desk***

**Nightmare: *reads mind of Julius***

**Julius: *glares* Stop reading my mind!**

**Nightmare: HAAHAHAH! **

**Gray: HuH?**

***Three of them look at each other and decide to go look for the little girl (since they're so worried about her!)* XD**

**Next chapter: Our Promise (any suggestions for next chapter?) X)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ;D **


	9. Chapter 9: Our Promise

**Seo Hyun here! O_o I think my thoughts for Alice's heart has stopped. My mind has been all about Alice-chan! XD Well, I had congee with century egg, now I'm ready to type! yeah! Please enjoy! (This shall be an Alice and Peter moment. Ace will be teaching Alice-chan the fourth thing after this chapter hehehe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Our Promise<p>

Peter kept smiling as he ran off with the five year old girl. She kept shouting and screaming that she hated Peter onii-chan. Peter didn't mind the insults the little girl threw at him; as long as he could have her to himself.

They finally arrived at Heart Castle, where Peter stealthily hid from Vivaldi and Ace. They finally reached his room.

"Lemme go—" then Alice fell to the floor at the foot of his bed. She crawled away from him and stood near the corner of the room.

"Alice-chan! What's wrong? Why don't you want to play with me?" asked the rabbit.

"I don't like you! I hate you!" shouted the little girl. "I want to be with Boris nii-chan!"

"Why do you hate me?" asked Peter. Then Alice blushed, surprising him. She looked down at the ground and was silent. Peter moved closer to her face. She backed away until her back touched the wall. Peter was still close.

"Is it because I said you weren't cute?" asked Peter. The girl shook her head and managed to mumble a "no". Peter stared at her with his crimson eyes. She looked up at him with her watery teal eyes.

_Tear drops._

"Alice-chan?" Peter's ears drooped before he started to give a hug to the little girl. Alice slapped his hand and cried, "NO!" Peter was astonished by her behavior. He didn't know that Alice could be like this, even as a five year old.

Peter bowed his head, then looked up at her, shedding a single tear.

He was hurt.

Through her tears, Alice saw him crying on her shoulder. She hugged him and apologized. "I don't hate you Peter onii-chan. I love you like all the other onii-chans and onee-san." Peter hugged back and looked at her. "But why did you say that you didn't like me?" He used a very baby voice with her.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well, you broke our promise. You promised you would come back for me to take me to Wonderland, but you never did."

Peter's eyes widened. _How can she remember? I know I took her to Wonderland, but how? I thought that she forgot, but this whole time she remembered me! Since she's five, maybe, just maybe, she will—_

Alice looked at the rabbit who was now crying silently as well. "Onii-chan?" Peter didn't say anything else, but he hugged her so tightly. Alice smiled and comforted him. "Will you still always keep our promise from like before?"

Peter nodded his head and gave a small kiss on her forehead. "Always."

**In the forest:**

Boris and Gowland stayed behind in the Amusement Park while Blood ventured out to find Alice. He was really desperate to find the little girl. He was still embarrassed from the incident at the bath house and he didn't want her to be scared of him. He already knew that Peter was up to something because he wouldn't have just ran off with her without pulling out his gun.

Blood shook this feeling of regret and suspicion off before crashing into the clover tower residents who were on their way to the amusement park to find Boris.

"What are you doing here Blood?" the clockmaker asked in a harsh tone.

"Why wouldn't I be here Julius?" Blood stood up, wiping the dust and dirt off of his clothes. "You will pay if there are any tears in my coat you know." Julius scoffed and turned his head away.

"So what brings you out here on this fine and lovely day?" asked Nightmare. He already knew why Blood was here, but he still wanted to ask.

"None of your business," said the mafia boss.

Gray glared at him. "Why are headed towards Heart Castle? Isn't Queen Vivaldi your enemy? I didn't hear about any negotiation for today." The ex-assassin did all the paper work for negotiation meetings and such. He would know if any of the role holders were holding one. Blood's eye twitched.

"Fine. I'm looking for Alice-chan. Peter took her away," said Blood bluntly.

"PETER?" said Julius and Gray at the same time. They already dashed off. Blood got mad and followed them. Nightmare was left all alone in the pathway's intersection. "So much for fun at the amusement park." He sighed and headed towards Heart Castle.

**Back in Peter's room:**

Peter was still hugging Alice-chan really tight.

"Umph! Onii-chan! I can't brea—" the little girl's voice got cut off and her cheeks started to turn blue.

"Oh sorry Alice-chan!" wailed the rabbit. He let go and Alice breathed in a lot of air and released it back, catching her breath.

"It's okay! I love onii-chan!" she said this so freely. Peter was back to his normal and slightly perverted self. His eyes went up with excitement. "You love me? Does that mean you'll marry me when you get older?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Uh-uh!" Peter almost fainted, but the second part of her answer stopped him from doing so. "Along with Julius, Gray, and Nightmare onii-chan!" She giggled with glee.

"But Alice-chann~~~!" whined Peter. When he whined, someone flung the door open.

Ace.

"Hey there Peter! Whatcha doin' in my room?" the knight was directionally challenge and entered the wrong room.

"THIS IS MY ROOM ACE!" roared Peter.

"Then why is Alice-chan here?" he looked at the little girl who ran over to him and gave him hug. "Ace onii-chan! I missed you!" She hugged him and Ace picked her up and carried her.

"Get away from my Alice, you filthy knight!" Peter held up his fists; he knew that Alice would cry at a sight of a gun.

"I'm not filthy. I just showered. Plus Alice is not yours," grinned the knight. He gave off his stupid goofy smile before walking out the door with Alice-chan.

"Stop! Alice-chan and I were gonna—" Ace cut him off.

"What are you Peter? A pedophile?" Peter gasped. "You did not just call me—" cut off again by Ace. "Yes I did and I'm taking Alice." His smile was as deadly as his sword. Peter stepped back and put his fist down. He was embarrassed that Ace said that in front of Alice. Alice didn't mind. She didn't even know what a pedophile was.

"Ace onii-chan let's play!" giggled the little girl. Ace smiled evilly.

"Peter onii-chan, I'll play with you later! Don't forget our promise!" said the little girl with a cute pout. Peter couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Don't worry, I won't!"

"What promise?" asked Ace in a clueless tone.

"None of your business stupid knight!" said Peter. He let Ace and Alice-chan go. Peter was left alone in the room.

"Alice, you still remember. . .our promise." With that, he smiled and returned to his stack of paper work.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! I really wanted to do a Peter and Alice moment! XD You know in the manga it kinda hinted that Alice came to Wonderland before or something like that hahaha! (oh and when peter said you still remember our promise, there was another part to it, besides taking her back to wonderland) Sorry if I misinterpreted it, but that's how I see it :) now, what shall Ace-chan do in the next chapter. *evil grin* Mwahahaha! any suggestions? Were already on the fourth thing that five year olds should know! I'll be giving a pop quiz soon hehehehe XD<strong>

**thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fourth Thing

**Seo hyun here! I realized that I didn't update twice today! Hooray! (I'm scared that I'll become an addict to writing! Hehee!) XD Anyways, after waking up today, I decided that Ace shall do something a bit perverted. . . maybe. . . idk! Hahaha! I couldn't make up my mind; but I know it'll be something that a five year old shouldn't be learning about ;) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Five things that five year olds shouldn't learn: the fourth thing<p>

Alice-chan was with Ace in the castle's gardens. They have been stuck there for about a good three hours due to Ace's directionally challenged mind.

"Ace onii-chan, where are we going?" asked the little girl. He had been carrying her for those past three hours on his shoulders and wasn't tired at all.

"Were going out of the castle!" said the knight with a smile on his face. Alice frowned. "But Ace nii-chan, we've been in the castle garden's for three hours. We're lost."

"Haha! No we're not, we're just, uh…. Exploring!" said Ace. The little girl frowned once more, but then smiled at him. "Okay." Then suddenly, the sun disappeared in the sky and the moon rose.

"Ace nii-chan, it's nighttime! I'm scared of the dark!" cried the little girl. She buried her face into his neck. The knight smiled evilly. "Here, let's set up camp." It was pretty stupid of him to say that considering that he already set up the camp for them. He put Alice-chan down and she sat on the log that Ace had brought with him. In the middle was a fire and to the side was a red tent.

"Alice-chan," It was almost a whisper when Ace called out her name. The little girl was about to turn her head until the knight pinned her down on to the ground, on top of her. Alice blinked in confusion at Ace who was staring at her with his crimson red eyes.

"Ace nii-chan?" she started to feel a bit scared. She wasn't scared of the position she was put in, but she was scared of his voice. It was so calm and sweet yet frightening at the same time.

"I love you, Alice-chan," said Ace. He then lowered down and put his head to her tiny chest listening to her tiny heartbeats.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump_

Alice just laid down there, letting Ace listen to her heartbeats. "Ahhh! I feel so much better when I listen to your heart Alice-chan!" Ace went back to normal and gave off his goofy grin. Alice giggled. "Why do you feel better? Don't you take medicine to feel better instead?" Alice-chan had no understanding of why her heartbeats cured the knight.

"Well, Alice-chan, your heartbeats are special. It makes me feel better; you know happier!" said Ace, trying not to make anything too complicated for the girl. She nodded her head. "Oh. . ."

"But it's really hard to hear you heartbeats under all of your clothing," said Ace in a baby voice. The girl smiled and wanted to make Ace "happier". "And all the noises outside make it hard to hear too! Let's go in the tent Alice-chan!" (OMG!)

"Okay Ace nii-chan!"

Then climbed into the tiny red tent; Alice-chan took off her outer wear and was left in her undergarments which consisted of a spaghetti strap under gown. She giggled innocently, not knowing what awaited her. Ace smiled with evil intentions in mind. He took off his own coat and was left in his undershirt.

Just when he was about to make a move on the little girl, there were voices. Loud voices; there were bushes rustling and then the zipper of the tent opened, revealing Ace on top of Alice-chan.

"ALICE-CHAN!"

It was the residents of clover tower and Blood. They stared at the two, dumbfounded and blushing at the situation. Then finally, Gray spoke up.

"What are doing to Alice-chan?" His eyes looked at the little girl who was barely clothed, only in her under gown. Ace climbed off of Alice, picked her up, and they all stood outside.

"I'm just listening to her heart beat!" said Ace in a cheerful voice.

"Then why is Alice-chan barely clothed?" asked Julius, cheeks going a bit pink at the sight of the little girl.

"I wanted to listen to her heart beats better. It's really hard to hear it through her clothing," said the knight bluntly. "Here you guys listen too!" He grabbed the nearest person to him which was Blood. In one swift move he carried Alice in one arm and shoved Blood's ear to Alice's chest.

"See?"

Blood blushed (woah) and was furious.

"STOP IT!" he pulled away from Ace's strong grip. "You're such an idiot! Put her clothes back on!"

"Awww, but it's easier to listen," whined Ace.

"Not what I'm reading from your mind Ace," murmured Nightmare. He laughed a bit at the knight's thoughts. "You're basically a pedophile if you look at it in any viewpoint."

Alice-chan heard this word again. She frowned. "Nightmare onii-chan, what'a pedo-pedo-pedophile?" The little girl had a hard time pronouncing it. Julius and Gray's eyes widened, they weren't quick enough to stop Nightmare from explaining it.

"Well Alice-chan, a pedophile is an adult sexually attracted to young children," answered Nightmare. But the problem with this explanation is that Alice didn't know what sexually attracted meant.

"But Nightmare onii-chan, what is 'sexually attracted'?" Before Nightmare could explain any further, Blood covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief and he passed out.

The trio of men weren't quick enough to stop Ace's action though. Ace stood at Alice's height.

"This is what 'sexually attracted' is Alice-chan!" he gave one last goofy smile before giving a kiss on her lips. Alice froze. The five year old didn't know what to think.

Blood whipped out his gun and started shooting at Ace who took out his sword, blocking each bullet.

"I just wanted to express my love for Alice-chan!" said Ace stupidly. Julius and Gray went over the child. She did not move at all. Then her expression turned into happy smile, freaking out the two men.

"Oh my god. . . what did you do to Alice-chan?" Gray was going out of his mind.

Alice laughed and laughed, which caused Blood and Ace to stop fighting.

"Alice-chan?" the clockmaker looked at her with worrying eyes.

She giggled one last time. "Ace nii-chan loves me too! That means I can marry him with Peter nii-chan! And you guys too!"

-_o (All four of their expressions of the little girl)

But it didn't stop there, Alice-chan continued. "So does that mean onii-chans are pedo-pedophiles too?"

"NOOOO!" Gray sobbed as the little girl learned another thing that she shouldn't have learned.

"Awww! You love me too Alice-chan?" said Ace. He gave her a hug and was about to kiss her again before Julius and Blood grabbed her away from the knight.

And so, the night ended up turning into daylight as the four fought over Alice-chan.

"Nightmare, when will she turn back to normal?" asked Blood. He was exhausted and wanted the older version back.

All he did was smile. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Ace is so perverted and is a pedophile too! XO Why did i write this? hahahaha! XD At least Alice-chan didn't know the actually meaning to it. Good thing she thought all of them were pedophiles. . . . omg. . . ahhhh! XD Well, Alice-chan learned the fourth thing. . . the last one is coming soon. . . mwahahahahaaha! any suggestions? Next chapter: the fifth thing or something else?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Girl Time!

**Seo Hyun here! Okay. . I think I need to take a bit of a break from the perverted things that Ace likes to do! XD How about some girl time with Vivaldi? Yeah! :D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: It's Girl Time!<p>

So, back to the time Alice-chan was with Ace:

The four of them started to fight over who would take Alice-chan back home. Ace kissed her, so obviously the other three wouldn't want her to stay with him. Alice just stayed there in the middle, giggling at the whole situation.

"Alice-chan, should just stay at the clock tower! She's safe there!" argued Gray.

"No, I think the mansion is more befitting for the young girl," said Blood with a smile. Alice smiled back at him. "See? The young girl likes me!"

"She smiles at anyone who smiles at her," said Julius with a small scoff.

"But Alice-chan and I weren't finished camping yet!" whined Ace with a goofy smile.

They all kept arguing and arguing until a gun shot rang throughout the air.

"Get your filthy bodies' away from my Alice-chan!"

It was Peter White. His gun shots aimed at the four who easily avoided them and he picked Alice-chan up. "Peter onii-chan! I missed you!" The girl gave him a small and cute hug. He smiled happily and shot once more at the group before running away with her, back to Heart Castle.

It was already day break and they finally arrived at the castle. "Here Alice-chan! You need to take a bath!" The rabbit really wanted to bathe with her, but unfortunate for him, Vivaldi met them in the hallways.

"White, is that Alice-chan?" the queen's eyes narrowed at the rabbit.

"Yes, but Alice-chan and I were going to—" Vivaldi already cut him off. "No, we will be taking her! She hasn't spent any time with us!" Vivaldi had already picked up the little girl who was in a daze. She was mesmerized by her beauty and didn't fight back at all.

"Bye peter onii-chan!" the little girl waved to him as Vivaldi carried Alice into her room. Peter sulked as he went back to his work room to finish up a stack of papers.

Vivaldi had taken the little girl to her room of stuffed toys. Alice was in awe as she looked around the large and elegant room. Mountains of stuffed animals were everywhere. Vivaldi smiled with joy as Alice was smiling.

Then Vivaldi frowned. She saw that Alice was dirty and her clothes seemed to be. . . less.

"Alice-chan, would you like to take a bath?" asked the queen in her melodious voice. Alice blushed and giggled. "Okay~!"

Vivaldi took the little girl to her private bath room. It was all marbled and red roses were everywhere. She undressed Alice and started to clean her.

"Doesn't the roses smell fragrant Alice-chan?" Vivaldi was content with the shampoo she was using on Alice's hair.

"Uh huh!" Alice giggled. "This is like the time at the mansion." Then Vivaldi stopped rubbing her hair and looked at the little girl. "What do you mean like the time at the mansion Alice-chan?"

Alice smiled and answered her. "Blood onii-chan washed my hair like this but he was bathing too!" Vivaldi's eyes widened, mouth open, but Alice-chan didn't finish. "Elliot, Dee, and Dum onii-chans were there too! But I don't want to bath-bath there again. Blood onii-chan was mean and told me bad stuff." Alice said this in a cute pouting face. Vivaldi smiled.

"Alice-chan, your onii-chans are very dirty! You shouldn't be bathing with them!" Alice-chan frowned. "Why?"

"Well, you see Alice-chan, they are men. They might do something to harm you," said Vivaldi (she was ready to go on a feminist rant.)

"Is that why they're pedo-pedophiles?" asked Alice-chan, using the term in a wrong way.

"Yes they are Alice-chan," said Vivaldi, drying Alice up and putting her in a towel wrap. Alice murmured, "Ohhh…"

Vivaldi called the maids down to dress Alice up for their tea party in the gardens. Alice was dressed exquisitely. Her hair was put up into a bun, her hair strands curling in on the sides; her dress was red and semi-formal. She wore cute tiny gloves and small heeled silver shoes.

"You look so adorable Alice-chan! We love you so much!" squealed Vivaldi. She gave a hug to Alice before giving a small kiss on her forehead. Then another memory flashed into Alice's mind.

"_Alice, I love you so much!"_

"_Onee-san! Wait! Please come back!" Alice and her older sister were in the gardens and her sister suddenly just left her alone._

"Alice-chan?" Vivaldi looked at her with worrying eyes. "Are you alright, did we do something wrong?" The little girl snapped out of it. She shook her head and hugged Vivaldi back. "No you didn't. I love you too! You're just like onee-san!" Vivaldi knew who she was referring to. All she did was smile.

Vivaldi led the little girl into the gardens and surprised her even more with the tea party.

"This is way cooler than Blood onii-chan's tea party!" said Alice. Vivaldi smiled. _I see that brother didn't make a good impression on Alice-chan._

As the day started to turn into night, Alice and Vivaldi heard a lot of voices coming into the gardens.

"Who dares interrupt our tea party with Alice-chan?" she was getting mad and was ready to order another execution.

It was Ace, Peter, Blood, Julius, Gray, and Nightmare. They looked around and saw the décor and Alice's cute dress. Julius had to blush and look away while the others just stared in awe.

"Alice-chan, it's time to come home~~" said Nightmare in a cute baby voice. Alice stomped her foot on the ground and pouted (like usual). "No! I wanna stay with Vivaldi nee-san! We didn't finish our tea party!"

"Tea party? Why are you having a tea party here?" said Blood with a bit of jealousy.

"Vivaldi nee-san's tea party is cooler!" giggled the little girl. Blood frowned and turned away.

"Alice-chan, don't you want to come home?" asked Gray. He gave Alice the cute puppy eyes look.

"No! Alice-chan will be staying here!" said Peter.

"No, Alice-chan will be staying in my room!" said Ace with a perverted smile across his face. Julius knocked him down. "She. Will. Not!"

They kept arguing until Alice shouted, "BE QUIET!" They were quite astonished at how loud she could be. "I really want to finish tea with Vivaldi-nee san. . . but I'm sleepy. I wanna go home!" She ran over to Julius who blushed, but still picked her up. She cuddled into his neck making the clockmaker more self-conscious.

"We are fine with that," said Vivaldi. "We will see you again Alice-chan!" She gave one last hug and kiss on her cheek before yelling at the rest to get out of her garden.

Julius, Gray, Nightmare, and Alice were heading home; until a they crossed a certain someone.

Joker (White-san to be exact).

"Why good evening to all of you," said White-san. "And my special greetings to the young lady." He gave a small kiss on Alice-chan's hand which made the five year old smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was a bit less. . . hmmm. . exciting? idk. . . i guess i toned it down from the perverted stuff and such! XD hahaha! more of the girl time Alice-chan should be having hehehe! I thought about Joker teaching her the last fifth thing. . . It will be black-san mwaahahahaahaaa! But I really wanted to save the Jokers for last. . . oh well! Stay tuned! Next chapter: the fifth thing and more X) any suggestions? (oh yeah! thanks to thepandahat and mushroomiskewl and anyone else for suggesting jokers hehe) :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Fifth Thing

**Seo Hyun here! Second update within two hours of writing chapter 11! X) Oooo :D It seems like there's a lot of Joker fans out there! XD Well, I cannot guarantee you it'll be super good; jk! It will be good! ;D Please enjoy hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Five things that five year olds shouldn't learn: the fifth thing<p>

After White-san kissed Alice's hand, Julius and Gray automatically stepped in front of her.

"What do you want White-san?" asked Gray. He was already annoyed with the amount of people taking Alice-chan away from them.

"Me? I don't need anything. I just happened to pass by," said White-san with a smirk on his face. Nightmare frowned and then a small smile crept upon his face.

"Aren't you going to invite us to?" asked Nightmare. Gray, Julius, and Alice looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Oh I forgot to ask," said White-san. He covered his mouth realizing he just made a stupid mistake. "Oops."

He sighed. "Now that the cats out of the bag. . . Would you, Alice-chan, like to go see a performance at the circus?" Alice-chan's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I wanna see elephannntsss!" The little girl ran over to White-san and hugged him. He smiled mischievously at Julius and Gray. "Oh and you guys can come along if you would like to."

"Fine, we will," Julius said this immediately. Gray looked at him for a moment then turned away. Nightmare was having such a good time reading everyone's thoughts these past few days when Alice turned into a five year old.

"Now young lady, may I have your hand?" asked White-san. He did this politely because he saw that she was dressed up really nicely (still wearing the clothes from Vivaldi!).

Surprisingly, Alice-chan blushed and took his hand. Julius scoffed and followed while Gray went into "mother" mode, making sure that White-san didn't do anything suspicious. As usual, Nightmare was forgotten and was at the end.

Once they arrived at the circus, Alice-chan ran off. She saw the huge stuffed toy elephant across the circus and ran for it.

"Alice-chan! Come back!" Gray and Julius ran after the little girl. Nightmare coughed up some blood and went to the bath room while White-san shrugged and went to the tent to prepare for the show.

"Elephantt!" The little girl was so eager to squeeze the elephant. But then she realized that White-san and the rest were gone. She stopped in the sea of people to find them.

_Not there._

_Not here._

_Nowhere._

"Julius nii-chan? Gray nii-chan?" she started to feel anxious and she didn't know where the show would be. She walked around and found this building with cell bars. (oh no!)

She tilted her head and made a decision to go inside the building. As Alice walked in, Julius was looking for her in the same spot.

"Alice-chan! Where are you?" the clockmaker saw her go inside the cell bar building. He growled. "Black-san…"

Alice was pretty quick and already went down this hallway with rooms. She looked around, calling each of the onii-chans' names. One door really appealed to the little girl. It was black and white, with diamond patterns. There were a lot of moaning noises coming from it. On the door is had a sign and said "Do not disturb". Alice was five, so her reading comprehension wasn't that good. She went ahead opened the door.

**Oh. My. Gosh. . .**

When Alice-chan opened the door, on the bed was a faceless woman and on top of that faceless woman was Black-san. It seemed as if Black-san's precious part was in the woman's "place". They were both naked, so that gave an even bigger shock to the little girl.

"onii-chan?" the little girl stared so intently at this scene. The faceless woman immediately pushed Black-san off, grabbed her clothes, and ran out of the room, pushing Alice aside.

"Onii-chan, what were you doing?" Alice's eyes went even wider looking at Black-san who was scantily clad.

"F*** OFF!" Black-san cussed at the little girl who never heard this word before. Her eyes grew super wide and then tears started to form. She didn't like how he said it. Not at all. And what Black-san was doing to that faceless woman freaked her out.

_*Dramatic drum roll*_

"ALICE-CHAN!" It was Julius, he finally caught the little girl. But when he turned to see where Alice was staring his mouth went wide open. "Put some clothes on! There's a five year old here!" He threw a pillow at Black-san who was still naked and showing his "precious part" to Alice-chan. Julius quickly picked up her up and covered her eyes.

"You b****! I had a 'do not disturb' sign over my door! That d*** girl ruined it all!" yelled Black-san. Unfortunately, Julius didn't block the cuss words that he threw into the air. Alice had seen and heard every bit.

Julius quickly rushed out of the building and put the little girl onto a bench. He checked her, making sure that she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Alice-chan?" she had a blank stare.

"Ahh. . Oh no . . ." Julius smacked his forehead. _She saw Black-san and that woman do. . .'that'._

He bent down to her level and held her hand. "Alice-chan, are you okay? Do you still want to go see White-san's show?" He tried to say this as gently as possible.

Finally, she spoke up. "Julius. . . onii. . chan." Her voice was all shaky. "Alice-chan—" but she cut him off. "Julius onii-chan, what was Black onii-chan doing?" Julius blushed and stayed quite. Then Alice asked him again, but he didn't want to answer.

Gray and Nightmare caught up with Julius looking at the little girl. "What happened?" asked Gray. He gave a glare to Julius.

"I didn't do anything. Black-san he. . he. ." Julius went over to them and whispered it into their ears. Their eyes widened. At the same time, Black-san had just stepped out of the prison, fully clothed, and stared at Alice and Julius.

"I wasn't even done with her yet," he gave a smirk making Julius scowl.

Alice hopped off the bench and stared at Black-san really hard. "Onii-chan. . . what did you do to that onee-san?" Black-san smirked once more and answered right away.

"NOOO—" shouted Gray and Julius but it was too late.

"I was having sex," said Black-san bluntly.

Alice frowned. She knew she heard about this from Blood before. "Isn't that when a man's p***** is being cleaned by a woman's v*****?" She sort of repeated what Blood had explained before. Black-san laughed. "No! It's when (and he explained)." The little girl went wide eyed.

"Stop telling her things!" said Gray in his overprotective mode. He picked up Alice, but all she did was squirm. "Gray onii-chan! Stoppp!" she kept on squirming in his arms and she finally got her way and stood on the ground.

"Stop f****** around!" shouted Alice. Gray passed out once again and Nightmare laughed his head off, blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

"Alice! Don't ever say that again!" said Julius. He was already flushed red from this situation and he picked her up. "Good bye Black-san," he growled. Black-san held up his middle finger, but Alice wasn't able to see it (thank god!). Julius dragged Gray, carried Alice, and yelled at the incubus to hurry up.

Finally, they reached the tent. Julius was exhausted. But to his dismay, he saw Blood and basically every role-holder there.

"What now?" The clockmaker just wanted to work on his clocks. He sighed. The little girl smiled at him and he instinctively, he smiled back. "When will you go back to normal Alice?" All she did was giggle and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Alice-chan will be reviewing in the next chapter! But can anyone tell the five things that five year olds shouldn't learn? (There are two parts to the fifth one hehe)? XD <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13: Poof! That is all!

**Seo Hyun here! I'm so sleepy! I slept around 3 am. . . I woke up at 1 pm. . . Time to start writing! XD It's already near the end of this story! But don't worry! There's gonna be a sequel to this. . mwahahahaah! X) Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Poof! That's all!<p>

Julius, the exhausted and workaholic clockmaker looked at the role-holders, with glaring eyes. He held Alice in one arm while dragging Gray's unconscious body in the other. Nightmare was standing behind him, holding a bloody handkerchief. Black-san walked over to White-san.

"These f***** b****** interrupted my 'alone' time!" he cussed into the air and basically everyone there started scolding him except for Ace, White-san, and Blood. Ace yawned and left the tent to get some popcorn... but he got lost. . . (now back to what they were talking about)!

"Why would you even cuss at a five year old?" said Julius, his voice starting to get loud.

"It's your damn fault!" said Black-san, cussing again.

"Stop it! It's bad enough that she has seen you do 'that', now she has the ability to actually cuss!" said Julius. He dropped Gray onto the ground and put Alice-chan on her feet.

"What do you mean by 'that'?" asked Peter. Julius whispered into his ear and Peter blushed, and pulled out his gun. "You evil, sick and twisted man!" he started to shoot at Black who brought his whip out.

The other role-holders watched in awe as the two were having a duel. Vivaldi was yelling at them to keep order, but no one listened. Ace, the bloody twins, and Boris egged them on while Blood and Julius just scoffed at them. Elliot's ears just dropped, smacking his forehead with his hand. White-san on the other hand wasn't too happy about this.

"CAN YOU GUYS NOT DO THIS IN MY TENT!" roared White-san. He may be the nicer side of Joker, but he will not tolerate noise. Everyone froze.

"He f****** started it!" Black-san yelled. He didn't even want to listen to the other's complaints and walked over to the trailer and shut the door.

"How dare he!" said Peter with a discouraged face. He went to Alice-chan. "Alice-chan~~ Are you okay? He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?"

The little girl shook her head. "No he didn't. He had sex with a woman though. He was putting his p***** into the woman. And he said f*** a lot. Is he a different kind of pedo-pedophile? Is he a raping pedophile?" The little girl said most of what she learned from the role-holders into one saying.

All of their mouths went wide open. (Except for Gray, he was still lying on the ground passed out.)

"Alice-chan?" Gowland had eyes wide open at the girl. "Where did you learn that stuff?"

"Mary oba-chan~" giggled Alice. She ran over to him and hugged him. Pierce and Elliot were in shock, and soon they joined Gray onto the floor of the circus tent.

White-san started laughing along with the twins, Boris, and Nightmare while Blood, Julius, and Vivaldi were as frigid as ice.

"Oba-chan, did I do something wrong?" The little girl gave an innocent look and a cute tilt to her head. Gowland's eyes flew up into flames.

"BLOOD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He immediately brought out his violin/gun and started shooting recklessly at the mafia boss. He was able to shoot his hat off, but after that, Blood took out his gun and started shooting at Gowland.

Alice-chan started giggling at the scene. She thought they were 'playing'. Then, one of Gowland's stray bullets almost hit White-san.

"Watch where you're shooting!" said White-san with an angry look on his face. He started to shoot at Gowland. It was two to one and Boris wanted it to be a fair fight so he joined in on it too.

"The old man's not gonna die here. Not here, not now!" said Boris as he started shooting at Blood and White-san. "Cool! Let's join brother!" said Dee. "Yes, let's!" said Dum with excitement written all over his face. They switched into adult forms and started shooting at anyone except for Blood. Peter was almost shot at and due to his instincts, he started shooting as well. It turned out to be a huge fight. Many stray bullets flew out of the tent, hitting random faceless people.

"Stop shooting so carelessly! I'm going to have a lot of work!" said Julius with annoyance written all over his face. If they kept shooting at this rate, his desk would be over flowing with clocks by now.

"This is barbaric! We will not join this fight, come Alice-chan!" said Vivaldi who was not interested in getting her hands dirtied by men.

"But-but-but I wanna stay! Julius onii-chan!" whined Alice-chan. She ran across the fight and towards the clockmaker, who was standing next to the three passed out people. As she was doing this she was careless. She tripped and bullets were flying everywhere.

"Onii-chan!" cried Alice. Julius saw her and ran over to her, shielding her and walking away with her at the same time from the fight.

Suddenly, a stray bullet hit the trailer that Black-san walked into. He stepped out, eyes all red and mad. He held his jacket with a bullet hole in his left hand and held his long whip in his right hand.

"Someone is going to get hurt tonight!" he roared. Everyone was too busy fighting (or for Vivaldi, she was drinking tea and watching the fight) to see that he was going to whip them.

When Julius walked with Alice away from the scene, Black-san cracked his whip and bright light surged towards the two.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed on instinct when they saw the whip headed their way.

"ALICE-CHAN!" screamed Vivaldi. She saw the whip heading their way. But it was too late and bright light blinded everyone in the circus tent.

When the bright light finally died down, all the role-holders seemed to be dazed (except for the three that were still passed out.)

"Alice?" Black-san had no idea what his whip had done. When he looked over to where Julius and Alice were, his eye went wide open. "S***!"

They were still there, but Alice and Julius had transformed into tweens! Julius looked like he was about thirteen while Alice looked like she was eleven years old.

"What am I doing here?" asked Alice in an annoyed tone. Julius had a nonchalant face on. "Yeah, what are we doing here?"

"Alice! Alice! You're alright!" said Peter with joy. He was about to hug attack her, but she kicked him the shin and yelled "pervert" at him. "Why Alice? Don't you remember anything?"

"No I do not! Now get away from me!" shouted Alice. Peter came to his senses and realized that Alice and Julius were not the right ages. "Nooo! Alice! It's your fault!" He aimed his gun at everyone and started the shooting brawl again. Everyone was too distracted to see Ace sneak into the tent. He finally arrived.

"What did I miss?" Ace looked at the two young tweens. "Oh, I see now." He smiled at them.

"What up with the creepy smile?" said Julius. He looked annoyed and his face said 'I really don't want to be here right now'.

Ace just grinned and picked up the two. "HEY!" they both yelled and kicked.

"Aww! Look at our baby, Alice-chan! She grew up!" said Ace in a teasing voice. "And you too Julius! It seems like you grew a up a bit haha!"

The two tweens tried to struggle out of the knight's grip, but it was no use.

After two hours of non-stop shooting, the role-holders stopped and took a breather. They looked at each other with glares before resting again. The three that had passed out finally woke up. Gray looked around. "Where's Alice-chan?"

It hit everyone really hard on the head. She's gone. . . along with Julius. . . and Ace isn't in the tent. . .

"ALICE-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**XD Hahahaha! ohhh Ace! I really love him sometimes! He so clueless, yet amazing! I see that Black-san's whip caused two people to transform. There will be a sequel to this! More love in the air for the tweens who are going through puberty! hahaha! XD Blood's stepping up his game and Elliot will be such a softie! See Nightmare get beat up more in the sequel as well! The twins will be having lots and lots of fun with people their age. hehehee *evil smile* send any suggestions for the sequel! (but i already have something in mind. . . just not developed yet hehehe)! I really enjoyed writing this! It gave me smiles everyday during my summer vacation! alas! all things must come to an end. I go back to school in three weeks! T-T I wanna write the sequel before school begins, so don't be afraid to suggest stuff! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! and please review! ;D**


End file.
